The Heir of The Phoneix
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: Hermione is the daughter of fawks and his dead wife. Raised by the Grangers and doesn't know the truth. With her new knowledge of who she is Hermione must continue to keep her heritage secret. while also loving her potions professor without him knowing.
1. Chapter 1

The Heir of the Phoenix

by: Adaeze Mermaid

Summary:

Hermione is the human daughter of Fawks and his dead mate. Hermione learns the truth just as her 7th year begins thanks to death eaters attacking her. With her new knowledge of who she is Hermione must continue to keep her heritage secret as well as her new powers as well as try and master them before the final battle. All while keeping her feelings for her Potions Master secret.

What a final year.

Chapter 1

Sitting alone a young woman sat by herself in a compartment on the large red steam engine as she watched the country side roll on pass her window. So engrossed in the landscape the woman never heard a group of young adults sitting down till she heard her name being called.....

"Hermione?..."

she still didn't answer. The messy black haired man with glasses that held shining green emerald eyes yelled to get the woman's attention and it worked.

"HERMIONE!"

she snapped her head around and gasped

"oh Harry i didn't hear you come in. How was your summer?" Hermione Granger asked.

Her Bushy hair had as if over night decided to die completely and start to lighten to almost a dirty blond. And her once brown chocolate eyes were now becoming lighter as well and changing colors.

Ron Weasley with red hair freckles and blue eyes looked at his friend and felt jealousy over her new looks. "So Mione, whats with the new look?"

Hearing the anger in his undertone Hermione sighed "I didn't do this on purpose Ron, i woke up one day over summer and my hair was becoming a lighter color and same with my eyes. I kinda like my new look. although I think I'm adopted."

the compartment filled a pregnant silence. finally Ginny Weasley laughed "well I think you look sexy and any boy at Hogwarts will drool over you."

Hermione smiled at her best friend. "I can always count on you Ginny to make me laugh."

Ron was still being an idiot. "well I liked you the other way. change back…."

Hermione sighed "Ron I won't change back….."

And then he said the most stupid thing he could think of.

"But the other way you were ugly and no one wanted to your friend and I could ask you to do anything….."

Suddenly the compartment began to heat up and Hermione was glowing as her hands fisted and she became beyond angry at what Ron had just said about her.

Harry suddenly looked up when Fawks suddenly appeared in a flash of bright white light and landed on Hermione's shoulder causing the heat to lower and Hermione to fall to sleep after she calmed down.

Looking at Fawks watching over the passed out Hermione Harry thought to himself.

_Wow that's weird; Hermione's body looked like it was on fire for a second there before fawks appeared. _

Harry got up "Come on Ron I'm getting you out of here before you say something truly stupid and end up at the end of one of Hermione's spells."

With that said he pulled Ron by neck of his robes out of the compartment leaving Ginny to be with Hermione while fawks sat by Hermione's sleeping head.

_~dream~_

_Flames danced around her as she stood in the middel of a valcano without being touched by the heat or the boiling lava._

_Looking aorund she came to find a throne before her._

_Sitting in the throne were a man and woman._

_The woman's eyes were violet and her hair was black and atop her head held in place with a crown that had diamonds in it's headset._

_The man's eyes were blue and his hair was black as well and cut to his neck while he wore a simple crown on his head with emeralds and diamonds._

_They were dressed in matching outfits fit for royalty Wizards._

_The woman smiled and held out her hand as she stood up._

_"Come to me darling."_

_Walking to the woman who looked so familar is was wierd Hermione went without a thought._

_The man smiled when Hermione was before him._

_"Do you know who i am Hermione?"_

_with a shake of her head the man laughed._

_"oh but you do my dear you know me as the phoenix within the headmasters office at hogwarts."_

_"Fawks?" she gasped as the simularities came to her mind._

_"but you're human."_

_he chuckled as he took hold of his wife's hand._

_"yes i am i just choose to be in my animagus form. Now then do you know you're here?"_

_Again she shook her head._ _The woman smiled and pulled her to sit next to her on a small thorn in between the two of them._

_"Hermione child, we." He motioned to his wife and himself._

_"We are you birth paretns my dear you are the daughter of two phoenix royalty."_

_suddenly it all clicked in her mind. _

_"that;s why i was glowing just a few minutes ago when Malfoy made me so pissed?"_

_nodding her head the woman smiled._

_"yes my dear. my name is Senka Ombra your father's name is not Fawks that was given to him in his animagus form his name is Itzal Ombra, and your birth name we gave you when you were born is Zilla. I know our names mean shadows, but for some reason it's what we were named."_

_Hermione was shocked to learn who she really was._

_"So is that why i'm so powerful? i'm a phoenix and a pureblood?"_

_Fawks shook his head._

_"what does it matter if you're a pureblood or not. You are still Hermione Zilla Ombra Granger."_

_Looking at her paretns she sighed as she tought of something._

_"I can not tell anyone about this can i?"_

_They nodded their heads and hermione sighed._

_"Ok i won't i promise mom and dad i promise i won't tell anyone who i really am. And i'll try and keep my anger under control."_

_Itzal smiled and kissed her head. Senka smiled and pulled off her pendent and placed it around her neck. engraved on the pendent was a phoneix with an "O" over lapping._

_"Keep it safe and keep it hidden. we love and your father shall be with you always."_

_"what about you mom, can't you come visit me as well?"_

_Itzal sighed._

_"Zilla your mother is dead, she died giving birth to you, her soul can only come visit you when you sleep. But i can come visit you becasue i am still alive."_

_Nodding hermione hugged her mother one last time and kissed her father's cheek as she felt herself being woken._

_~end dream~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Girls talked and gossiped with their girlfriends and pointed out the hot guys in the school while the guys would look at the girls and rate who was hot and who was not to their guy friends.

Hermione Granger was the odd girl out always, instead of make-up dresses and guys, she would rather take herself away from the world curled up on a window seat with an old book and read for hours lost in the world of the pages she read.

But today she had no book to hide away in, no having met her Father Fawkes on the train earlier that evening Hermione's mind was in overdrive.

_If I'm really the royal phoenix princess than why do I look nothing like my parents?_

She thought to herself as she picked at her food on her plate.

Ron Weasley was inhaling his food faster than a seeker could find the golden snitch in quidditch, and that was saying something being that his best friend was the youngest seeker in the world and fastest seeker in quidditch history.

Ginny weasley was being the usual slut with her "innocent' flirting with Harry Potter who was blinded by innocent love from his 2nd year when he noticed Ginny weasley.

As Hermione looked around she noticed everyone was going about their usual routines since their first year.

Slytherin house was boasting about going to beat Gryffindor house in Quidditch like they did every year, but lost thanks to Harry. Ravenclaw house was already going over their school Schedules. Hufflepuff house was going over homework from the summer. And the Gryffindor house well…

Gryffindor was a mixture of all the other three houses. There were some (quidditch team) who were boasting about kicked Slytherins buts in the first game of the year, then there were some who were going over their schedules and there were some who were doing last minute homework and last but not least, there were her friends, who didn't do anything but what they wanted.

Hermione was looking around when suddenly Fawkes appeared in a flash of flames on the throne of Albus Dumbldore and her eyes connected with his gold ones.

_Hi_

_Hello my dear __Zilla__, you seem upset daughter what has caused you to be upset?_

_I'm just feeling awkward with everything that's been made known to me, I mean I've been this person for 17 years and then I find out I'm not who I was and now I've been looking at the student body and find we've all settled into a routine of sorts, it's kind of depressing that's all dad._

Fawkes was talking to Hermione when he turned to look at Albus who reached up and stroked his head.

"Fawkes, good I need your advice my friend, should I have the teachers each take on an apprentice?"

Fawkes gave a shrill that sounded like a chime of bells just soft enough that it sounded like he was agreeing with the headmaster.

"Wonderful my friend…"

That was when he gasped as Fawkes took flight and flew over to Hermione where he landed on her shoulder and rubbed his head against hers as if comforting her.

Hermione smiled as her father stroked her head in his animagus form making it seem like he was stroking her head with his hand.

_Take 4 feathers from me, two from the tail and two from the wings. Wear them in your hair at all times._

Reaching up, Hermione as gently as she could, remove four feathers, and watched as her father flew back to Albus's chair. Everyone looked at Hermione as she took out her wand and spelled the feathers of fire and gold into her hair so that they were part of her hair.

Albus looked up at his friend.

"Fawks did you give her permission to do that?"

With a chime he nodded his head and was gone in a flash of flames.

Hermione was about to take a sip of her goblet when Draco Malfoy walked over.

"Granger, why would a Phoenix the most royal of all magical creatures give you the most honorable thing a wizard could ever been given?"

Hermione looked at him.

"What do you mean Fawks just gave me his feathers..."

"Wrong Granger, that phoenix just gave you the protection of the phoenixes. It means that should anyone harm you mentally, magically and emotionally they face the royal phoenixes, which Fawks is the king of the phoenixes."

Hermione gasped as she looked at those around her in shock.

"Wait so if I get hurt by anyone I have the entire Phoenix Royalty to back me up?"

"Yes and I want to know why?"

"How should I know malfoy, I'm just a Muggle-born witch who's friends with Harry Potter, who he himself was saved from death by fawks. I don't know why I have this honor but I'm honored to be chosen."

With that not feeling up to eating Hermione stood up and turned to the headmaster.

"Good night sir, I'll be in the heads dorm. I suddenly do not feel like I have much of an appetite."

With that Hermione stormed from the great hall with her hair flying behind her, and everyone watched as the once bushy brown uncontrollable hair melted away to reveal Black straight hair and where the phoenix feathers once were now appeared strikes of red and gold woven into the black tassels that became her hair.

Harry looked at Ron and they ran out of the hall after their friend while Albus spoke to the school.

Hermione didn't relies she was being followed by her friends when she stormed to the girls bathroom on the second floor.

"Dad, I need you!"

The boys had snuck into the bathroom and hid as they watched Fawks appear and gasp as Fawks glowed and took a human form.

"Zilla, my princess, what is wrong?"

"You should have warned me by taking the feathers it would attract everyone's attention to me. I just found out about my true heritage, I can't take any more."

Fawks smiled at Hermione as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head where a gold crown appeared.

"You will in time learn to accept the changes that will follow, as you are the royal phoenix princess, you are the most pure of beings that even Voldemort will be frightened of you."

Looking up at her father she smiled "alright, but next time at least give me some warning alright?"

Fawks smiled as he kissed her head once more.

"Very well, here."

He handed her a book bound in red leather with a gold phoenix on the cover.

"This is the law of the phoenix; it might help you to understand the changes that will happen with your appearance, attitude and most importantly, your magic. And you might what to explain everything to Harry and Ron who are hiding over there."

Hermione spun around and found Harry and Ron stepping out from behind a door.

Fawks smirked at the two Gryffindors.

"Swear an unbreakable vow here and now you will not tell a soul unless given permission from my daughter, what you just heard and witnessed."

Harry held up his hand and swore to the vow. A mark of a phoenix appeared on his hand right below his thumb. But Ron snorted "I knew you weren't a simple mudblood." and he stormed from the bathroom.

Hermione gasped when she turned to fawks. "Fear not I shall deal with him."

"Father, don't kill him please?" "of course my angel." and with that he flew off in the form of a phoenix once more down the halls to the great hall where Ron had just told the entire school what he had seen.

"Fawks is a wizard. He's a real person and Hermione is his daughter. That's why he gave her the feathers…."

Suddenly everyone fell silent as fawks glowed and transformed into his human form. Ron paled when he saw Hermione's father in the hall.

"You have violated the law of the magical world Ronald Weasley, when one is under the protection of the royal phoenix he or she is not to be harmed and when one is called by a royal phoenix to give an unbreakable vow one must accept that request. I asked of you to take the vow not to tell anyone what you had witnessed. But you let your predigests get in the way. So my daughter is not a Muggle-born witch, so what she's the daughter of the royal phoenix, so what if she didn't tell you, she didn't know I sent her into hiding the day of her birth the day her mother was killed. I have been in my animagus form for 200 years, and the last 18 years protecting my daughter and heir to the royal phoenix throne. I will not under any circumstances have you put her life in danger."

Fawks turned to the great hall.

"I ask of you all, take the unbreakable vow to keep my daughter safe that you will have this knowledge and with hold it till your death unless she or I relieve you from the burden."

Everyone was shocked when Slytherin house students stood up first and held their hands over their hearts and said in unison:

"_WE OF SLYTEHRIN HOUSE PLEDGE NOT TO REVEAL THE TRUE NATURE OF HERMIONE GRANGER TILL HER OR FAWKS ALONE RELEIVE US OR DEATH TAKES US."_

There on their right hands under their thumbs appeared a small black phoenix.

Gryffindor house stood up and said the same pledge, followed by Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff and then the teachers. After everyone except for Ron had said the pledge everyone held the small black phoenix on their hand right under their thumb be it right hand or left hand.

Ron Weasley crossed his arms.

"I refuse to take part in the vow."

Everyone gasped. Draco walked over to him.

"You are a pureblood and therefore are bound by magic greed to when asked by one of such stature as Lord Fawks has commanded, must accept the vow. Now either take the vow or you will be stripped of your magic, you wand broken and memory erased of your family and your life as Ron Weasley and you will be forever known as Jason Mason a Muggle 17 year old teenager who lives on his own."

Ron smirked. "That's not going to happen."

Draco snorted "You really are stupid weasley, even purebloods like myself, take these vows. But I guess seeing as your father is festinated with the Muggle world you can see first hand what he finds so festinating. Enjoy you life as a Muggle."

Ron smirked when suddenly 6 other phoenixes appeared in a flash of light and transformed into humans each wearing a crown. Ron watched as everyone in the hall bowed to them. Ron folded his arms. "You can not and will not make me take a vow against my will."

The only woman of the phoenixes walked before him and with her hand held out his wand shot to her hand.

"As one of the magical world you have been stripped of your magic and sentenced to live the remainder of your days as Muggle." and with that she snapped his wand just as Hermione came into the hall.

"What's going on?" Baisel Zambini and Draco Malfoy rushed to her side.

"Princess, it is the law of the magical world that should one refuses a request of the royal phoenixes they are stripped of their magic, memory and turned into a Muggle. And since Weasley refused to take the oath to not tell anyone of your status, this is his punishment."

Hermione was shocked as they walked her over to Fawks's side. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nodded to the two Slytherins who to his shock stepped back but stayed close to Hermione as her guards.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Ron screamed as the phoenixes held out a file for him and placed it in a back pack. "Inside is your new life. The moment you are transported to the Muggle world your memory will be erase and you will find you have a job, school, and a place to live. Goodbye."

Ron looked around him as he was sent from Hogwarts grounds. Hermione sighed.

"I knew Ron was shallow I just didn't relies how shallow." Fawks smiled and kissed her head. "Remember I am only a mental thought away, Malfoy, Zambini am I to understand you have volunteered yourselves as my daughter's guards?"

Draco smirked at Hermione as he kneeled "yes your majesty." Zambini did the same and they looked up at him. "Rise, you hold you responsible for her welfare within these halls and outside of them as well. Zilla my princess, when you return to the Granger's, tell them you know, and that mister's malfoy and Zambini will always be coming by during the summer."

Hermione nodded. "Yes father. Do you think I could make a date for a press conference at the ministry of magic to let everyone know I will be coming out or something like that?"

Draco stepped to her side. "We in the magical world usually have grand balls to signal a coming out affair. I can educate you on all the ways of the purebloods if you would like?"

Hermione smiled at Draco and touched his hand. "Thank you draco, I would like that very much."

Fawks then kissed her head and hugged her then took flight as a phoenix with the other phoenixes leaving the hall in silence and Hermione feeling awkward.

Baisel then held up his arm. "Would you like to begin your lesson now or eat at Gryffindor or Slytherin princess?"

Hermione blushed. "can you just call me Zilla, I'm still getting use to my real name, we'll work on the title later, and I would love to eat with you tonight maybe we can start with table manners seeing as I'm use to that."

Baisel walked with Hermione on his arms to Slytherin table where her first lessons of etiquette began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When not in classes Hermione was in princess training 101 with several of the purebloods from all four houses.

In these classes Hermione would learn how to sit, stand, walk and dress like a princess. At first it was hard for her, and she had several breakdowns. And with the help of her Bodyguards Basile and Draco, she got it down.

For one thing everyone knew Hermione Granger never gave up. And it showed with her perseverance to get the lessons down correctly.

Life was normal for Hermione, until word of who she was got to the minster of magic. And that's when all hell came loose. It was a the middle of the week and Hermione was in potions sitting with Draco and Basile on either side of her when the door banged open causing Neville Longbottom to jump and accidentally drop the vile of green vegetation into his potion below causing the once white potion to turn bright red then start to boil.

Everyone looked at the potion when Severus Snape the potions professor yelled at everyone. "TAKE COVER!"

Longbottom hid under the desk as did everyone in the room as the potion shook then shot up in an explosive action into the air and sprayed out covering every desk within a 5 foot radius.

When the explosion ceased Professor Snape sighed. "Alright you can come out now."

And with that everyone turned to the doorway where the minister of magic with 10 arrours was hiding behind a shield.

Draco and Basile had also erected a shield to protect Hermione when the potion accident began. Hermione turned to her body guards and smiled at them.

"Thanks dragon, Snake. I owe you…"

Basile smirked at his nickname from Hermione. She had given them nicknames because she saw them more than her body guards, she saw them as her friends too.

Draco was pissed. He stood up and marched over to the minster of magic and yelled at him in a way that made everyone gasp.

"You imprudent man! Do you have any idea what you just did and what could have happened it that potion had gotten on the Princess! You minister would have the Royal Phoenix guard on you so fast you would not know what hit you! Now what are you doing here? As this is Hogwarts grounds, I distinctly remember reading in the rules of Hogwarts and ministry of magic treaty of 1678, that the minister of magic can only intervene in the affairs of Hogwarts with it is a threat to the magical community or when the headmaster of Hogwarts calls for your assistance and I doubt sir, that headmaster Dumbledore called for you."

Hermione got up with Basile at her side and walked over to Draco. Gently placing a hand on his shoulder he turned to her. "It's alright Dragon, you protect me that's all the matters, thank you for coming to my defense but I believe the minister of magic wishes to speak to me."

Rufus Scrimgeour was shocked at the young Malfoy's speech and was shocked at the woman who stood before him. He took out a folder and held up a picture of Hermione Granger and looked back and forth between the picture and the woman before him.

"Is this you princess?"

He turned the photo to Hermione who took it and gasped. "Oh my goodness was I that hideous looking?"

Draco took the photo and smirked "Well you did have those huge teeth before in 4th year when thanks to my spell you got to have them fitted perfectly. And your hair was actually that bushy. So yes, your highness you did look like this. But…" he smirked at Hermione was gaping in shock.

"You outgrew your awkwardness and you grew into your body beautifully. Your hair became dead straight, your curves that you insisted on hiding were revealed and if I may say so your highness, you became very beautiful that any bloke in this castle would want to have you as their woman."

Hermione smiled at Draco and kissed his cheek. "Thank you dragon, Now Minister, I take it you would like to ask me a few questions, be advised minister, that my bodyguards come with me and my father will be there as well."

"The king will join us princess?"

Hermione smirked and took up the pendent she was wearing and stroked the phoenix in the ring of flames. The phoenix was gold with a ruby eye and the flames were a magical ring of flames that danced like real flames and would heat up telling Hermione when danger was near. The entire Royal phoenix wore one.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Fawkes appeared on Hermione's shoulder. "Father, the minister wishes to speak to me and I told him you Draco and Basile would be there with me the entire time."

Fawkes jumped into air and with another flash of light and there stood fawkes in his human form. Dressed in robes of fire red, with a gold trim and a saber strapped to his waist he wore the royal phoenix crown on his head and he placed his hand on hermione's shoulder. "Zola, lets take this conversation to your tower."

Hermione nodded and turned to severus who was acually showing neville what do right with the potion next time. "Professor may draco baisle and I be exscuesed from lessons early?"

looking up he nodded his head. "Yes, your homework will be to write an essay on ways to prevent potion accidents in the future. Two pages long please, due tomorrow." Draco, Basile and Hermione nodded and walked off to her tower where she gave the password in phoenix speach. Everyone walked inside and sat down to begin the meeting with the minster.

*just a note i do not know what you would call it but i'm naming the phoneix langauge phoneix speach.*

Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm back in school and have tons of homework to do every night. So my stories will not be updated as quickly. I will try though and I am trying to fix my spelling, and grammar mistakes myself instead of a beta reader. But I would not mind having help from others.

Hope you all enjoyed my stories so far. I enjoy getting reviews from my fans. Thanks for liking my stories it means to the world to me.


	4. Chapter 4

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
